Randomness of PokeSpe
by kisa-tiger-san
Summary: The title says it all! Watch as the PokeSpe characters launch themselves into various situations!
1. 1 to 10

A/N: Kisa here, now back with even more randomness~!

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters of PokeSpe, the original meme or the mention of Facebook.

* * *

-1 wakes 4 up in the middle of the night.-

"Uh... What's that ruckus?" Crystal mumbled, fumbled for the switch for the table lamp. She heard movements around her, then finally found it. She flipped it, then screamed loudly. Blue took the faceless mask off her face, grinning proudly. "Happy Halloween!" she shouted, face falling as she saw Crystal's fuming face.

"It's the beginning of JANUARY!"

-2 asks 8 to go out with him-

"Uh... Sapphire? Can I ask you something?" Red scratched his head nervously, eyes moving shiftily. Sapphire looked up from her field work, wondering what he wanted. "Will-will you um... go out with me...?" he mumbled, feet shifting nervously. Sapphire eyed him for a while, before grinning. "Sure, why not! Let's go get that something for Yellow's birthday, then!" Red's eyes widened, then he grinned, going along with her into the woods.

-3 walks into the bathroom while 10 is showering-

Green has never been so traumatised in his life. He vowed never to go back there again. Why Ruby was using the type of shampoo and conditioner that the 'annoying woman' uses was beyond him, and not to mention the singing...

Let's say that Green would always knock before he enters.

-4 announces their engagement to 9-

"Yellow! What is that?" Crystal asked, pointing at the shiny ring that was in a necklace around her neck. Yellow flushed brightly, unable to give an answer. Crystal announced, thrusting out her hand, "Look Yellow, I have a ring too!" Yellow's eyes widened, then looked back to Crystal's beaming face. "Wasn't that the ring used in Romeo and Juliet play where you were Juliet?"

"Sh-shut up!"

-5 cooks 7 dinner-

Silver glared at the short boy across him, then sighed. Emerald had popped by to see Crystal, only to see that Crystal wasn't in the laboratory, and that Silver was there instead. He had ordered Silver to make dinner for him, or the secret pictures that Emerald had gotten from Blue would have been posted on Facebook. And those pictures were, ahem, not very decent and they included someone else... Oh, revenge would be sweet... Silver deadpanned, "How is the soup?"

Emerald's response was the spitting of soup at Silver.

-6 is lying next to 4 on the beach, sleeping-

Crystal groaned. How had Gold actually persuaded her to come to the beach was a mystery to even herself. She frowned, then stared at the sleeping form of Gold next to her. She stared at him for a few minutes before smirking evilly. She took out a magnifying glass, grinning as she approached him quietly. Gold wouldn't know what hit, or rather burned, him...

-7 confesses they are 3's sibling-

"Green, I have something to say..." Emerald stared at him in the eye, face serious. Green rose his eyebrow, nodding for him to continue. "I...am...your...SIBLING!" he screeched in Green's ear before hightailing out of there laughing before Charizard was sicked upon him.

-8 somehow gets into the hospital-

Sapphire groaned, rubbing her head. Where was she? It smelled of disinfectants and those creepy doctor-y places... Wait... Why was she even in the hospital? "You're awake, cavegirl, I never thought you could actually win against Silver's Ursaring though..." Ruby's voice said. She turned her head to face him, memories of that 'battle' flooding back to her. She grinned, then gave him a thumbs up. "Now you can't force me into a dress for a whole month!" Not willingly anyway...

-9 makes fun of 8 friends-

Yellow stared at Pilo, then patted it on the head. "He's like a banana tree, Sapphire!" she laughed, getting nudged playfully by Pilo. Sapphire grinned, then plucked a banana from Pilo's neck, then patted it on the head. "Here's a banana, Yellow!" she said, throwing it down. But before Yellow could catch it, Dono snatched it, chomping down on the banana. Yellow pretended to be angry, shouting playfully, "You big fat elephant!"

-10 is constantly ignoring 9-

Ruby stared into the air, ignoring Yellow who was approaching him. She poked him in the side, but he still ignored her. Yellow stared at him, and it ended up into Yellow squatting down and staring intensely at a now-nervous Ruby who was trying his best to ignore her. "AH! I can't take it anymore of this...this... STARING-NESS!"


	2. 11 to 20

A/N: Here's the second part to it! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pokemon Special.

**Warning: Contains a 'Lyra'.**

* * *

-Two serial killers are hunting 7 down. What does 1 do?-

Blue smiled, putting on the finishing touches on her little 'project'. "Now those killers wouldn't find you, Esmeralda~!" she squealed, glomping him. Emerald was forced into a green fairy dress, and with fake fairy wings stuck onto his back. He scowled angrily, then Blue slapped him. "That's not how a girl should look! Now, smile! Or those meany killers will get you!" Emerald had no choice but to obey, smiling sweetly like an angel. Blue squealed once more, squishing the life out of him.

However, she did not tell him that the 'two serial killers' were Red and Green in disguise, blackmailed by Blue herself.

-5 is on a vacation with 2 and manage to break 5's leg. What does 2 do?-

Silver grumbled angrily, sticking his hands in his pockets. Red just sweatdropped, standing around awkwardly. "Uh... Silver? How about let's go training on Mt. Silver? No pun intended," he asked, getting a nod back from the other teen. Red got onto Aero, which then grabbed Silver with its claws. "Wh-what? Put me down now!" Silver stuttered, seeing the ground get smaller and smaller. Red also started panicking, Aero refusing to let go as well. They flew to Mt. Silver like that, then Aero finally let go of Silver. Around 20 feet up in the air. Silver landed on the snowy mountain top and yelled in pain.

Let's all hope that Red can find an ice pack for that broken leg... If he isn't that dense...

-It's 5's birthday. What does 3 give 5?- 

Silver glared at Green, who was glaring right back at him. He was about to speak when Green shoved a present at him, surprising him. He looked at the wrapped present, then narrowed his eyes, wondering what his motive was. Green gave a small cough, mumbling, "The annoying woman made me give you a present. Don't expect anything much though." Silver then glared intensely, before thanking him for the present, opening it to see a book that read _'Guide for Emos'_.

Needless to say, Silver flung the book at Green, smacking him right in the face. The next year, Green gave him a book with the title: _'Anger Management'_. The book was flung at his face again.

-8 is stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?-

Crystal took out a ruler, then measured the building with it from a distance. "Now calculating the angle of elevation to be about 65.3 degrees and the distance of the building to be around 14.92 metres...taking the height of the building to be around, let's say, 27 metres high...then taking the the angle to where Sapphire is to be around 25.1 degrees, or maybe it's 24.9 degrees...?" Crystal mumbled to herself, setting up her plan of saving Sapphire from the building.

By the time she finished, Sapphire had gotten herself out of the building perfectly fine.

-2 is about to do something that'll make him feel extremely embarrassed. What does 5 do?-

Red fidgeted once more, nervous on what to do. Silver was beside him, wondering why he had the luck to always be next to Red. To him, something bad always happened when they were together... He just got this feeling... Red saw Yellow, then waved to her enthusiastically. "Yellow!" he called out to her, then went up to her. They were talking happily, when Silver noticed that Red was flushing brightly. He decided to be the 'good' friend and give Red a little push.

When I say push, I really meant shove. Literally.

-4 is about to marry 10. What's 6's reaction?-

Gold shouted, "Why, Crystal, WHY? I thought what we had was special?" Crystal stared at him for a few seconds before turning away, ignoring him. Ruby sweatfdropped at the scene in front of his, then glanced at Blue, who was sitting not far away. Gold was shocked, then sank to his knees, yelling.

"CUT! Gold, that wasn't part of the script! What did I tell you?" Blue shouted, throwing the director's loudhailer at him. Crystal sighed, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "That was rather dramat-" Crystal was cut off by Ruby.

"The fabulous beauty of the drama, inciting the audience to weep tears of grief at the lost of love, and-" Ruby was cut off by Sapphire throwing the fake tree at him. And it hurt a lot too.

-6 got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer 6 up?-

Gold moped about, a heavy cloud of depression hovering around him. Emerald saw him, then decided to cheer him up. "Hey Gold, what's up? You look like you've just been dumped," he said cheerfully, slapping Gold on his back. Gold glared at him, apparently finding him annoying. Emerald sat down next to him, then his face turned serious. "Silver dumped you again? Whatever for?" he asked.

"He dumped me because he said... that I was giving him those looks..." Gold mumbled. Emerald laughed insensitively, then said, "You sure can get on the wrong side of Silver every time! What is this, the 206th time already? You two are soo..." Emerald was punched in the face by none other than a fuming Silver, who was passing by.

-6 is angry about it afterwards, how does 8 calm 6 down?-

Gold fumed, thinking up murderous plans on ripping that 'insect' apart gruesomely when Sapphire came by, then sat down next to him. "Hey Gold, you look like you want to squish something!" Gold turned to face Sapphire, who continued, "It's Emerald again, ain't it? How about this: Let's go and give him a punch in the face! Deal?"

"Deal," Gold smirked, getting up and following the sounds to where Emerald's screams of pain were, where Silver was still mauling him like a rabid tiger.

-1 competes in some tournament. How does 9 support her?-

"Blue! You can do it! Show those her that you are the best!" Yellow shouted, cheering for Blue. Blue was in a glaring contest with Lyra, the b*tchiest b*tch in the whole wide world, who wanted to steal Gold from her 'little brother'. They were eye to eye, blue versus brown. Lyra looked as if she was about to win when she sneezed all of a sudden, Blue declared the winner. "Yes! You b*tch, you lose! Now Gold belongs to Silver!" she shouted happily, dancing in a little crazy dance.

"Ow..." Blue mumbled after a while, her eyes feeling sore from not blinking for twenty minutes straight.

-2 can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?-

Red started to leak tears out of his eyes from laughing too hard. Ruby stood there, unsure of what to do. The insane laughter was getting to him, and he was definitely sure that too much laughter would kill some people; for example: Green, Silver, etc. He looked left, then right, before picking up a large stick and swung it at Red, who ducked down at that moment from laughing hysterically. Ruby snapped, pointing and shouting at Red, "I can't take it anymore! Who gave you the laughing gas?" Red just continued laughing, soon it turned into giggles. Ruby was about to knock himself out with the stick when a miracle happened.

Red passed out from too much laughing and too little oxygen.


	3. 21 to 30

A/N: Here's the third part to this random... thingy... Have a great laugh!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special characters or the mention of Chuck E Cheeses.

* * *

-2 is all 4 ever dreamed of. Why?-

"Oh Red, why must you be the ultimate champion of Kanto? Oh why? I can't even capture and list the data of all the Pokemon in the world in that amount time..." Crystal dramatically mumbled to herself, getting incredulous stares from Gold and Silver, who were backing away from Crystal slowly. She continued in her nonsensical mumblings as she went down along the road, getting stares from the various passerby walking along. She bumped into the person she was mumbling about. Red looked at her curiously, then smiled.

Crystal took this chance to swipe Pika and run for it.

-3 tells 7 about his deeply hidden love for 9. 7's reaction?-

"Oh my Arceus! Blue! Blue! Your boyfriend's cheating on you with Yellow!" Emerald shouted, running away from a fuming Green and a flushing Yellow. Green calmly sent his Charizard out, commanding it to hunt down Emerald and burn him to cinders. Yellow clutched her hat close to her, then turned back to Green. "I think he was mistaken when you said, uh... That you liked yellow."

"Yeah, I like the colour yellow."

-8 is dating 3 and introduces him to her parents. Will they get along?-

"Sapphire, what happened to going out with Ruby? Why are you now going out with Oak's grandson?" Professor Birch asked, Sapphire nonchalantly chewing on a jerky stick. Green just glanced sideways at her, then said, "Oh no, don't worry, Professor Birch, this is just that annoying woman's plan to get Ruby and Sapphire together." Green and Professor Birch went deeper inside the lab to discuss the possible evolutions of Eevee, leaving Sapphire standing at the doorway.

"What does Papa mean when he said 'going out'? Is it like shopping?" she wondered, finishing the jerky stick she was chewing on.

-4 loves 9 as well. What does that mean?-

Crystal sneaked up near Yellow, a butterfly net in her hands. She giggled before swiping Chuchu off from Yellow, then ran as far as possible before Chuchu shocked her with Thunderbolt. "AH!" she screamed, then passed out on the ground after recording the volt of Chuchu's thunderbolt.

"Mission accomplished!"

-Will 5 and 6 ever kiss?- (PRECIOUSMETALSHIPPING! 8D)

Gold leaned in towards Silver, making the other blush brightly. "I-idiot! Wh-what do you think you're doing?" Silver growled, using his foot to push Gold away from him. Gold, however, was stronger than Silver, so he easily overpowered the younger teen, then pushed him against the wall. Gold leaned in slowly, golden eyes locked onto silvery ones. Silver could hear his heart race, wondering if Gold could hear it too. Gold closed the gap between them, lips locking with Silver's. They broke apart after a while, both their faces flushing. A camera's click was heard.

And that incident was part of where Blue got her blackmail from.

-6 appears to be a player, he breaks many hearts. What does 1 do?-

Blue stomped over to Gold, grabbing his shirt roughly. "I hear you're quite the heartbreaker, Gold. You better not break my Silver's precious heart or you're going to be the one in pieces that I'll personally crush you into, got it?" she threatened, Gold gulping nervously. He nodded, then Blue released him, turning around to walk away. Gold heaved a sigh of relief.

Blue wasn't going to do any pulverising anytime soon...

-5 had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at him. What goes on in 5's mind?-

Emerald stared intently at Silver's now shorter yet still long hair, then wondered out loud, "I wonder why Silver still looks like a girl... Maybe its the hair?" Silver's sharp hearing caught onto what he said, swivelling around and sending out Weavile, glaring darkly at Emerald. "Die, pest!"

Emerald sullenly thought to himself, that maybe people should get a better sense of humour. Either that or he should start to learn to keep comments to himself.

-8 thinks she'll never get a boyfriend. What will 3 tell her?-

"Sapphire, honestly. You say you'll never get a boyfriend? Then what were you doing with Ruby that time?" Green asked, writing down notes as he was tracking down a Pokemon with Sapphire. As Sapphire didn't know how to write, someone with Pokemon knowledge should go along as well. "Ruby? You mean that sissy?" she asked, then started blushing slightly. Green noticed her small blush, then said, "All would be taken care of. Don't worry and just go with the flow."

Blue, somewhere else, laughed maniacally to herself.

-9 gives 4 a bagel. Does 4 eat it?-

"Oh, a bagel! Thanks Yellow!" Crystal said, taking a bite into the delicious bagel. "You should make one for Red too," Crystal suggested, chewing on the bagel. Yellow coloured, then sat down beside Crystal, nervously chewing on her own bagel. "A-are you sure he'll like it?" she mumbled, nervously poking her fingers together.

"Sure he will. There is the 99.99% chance of him liking it!" Yellow didn't question about the 0.01% that he would not like it.

-10 wants money and decides to get a job at Chuck E Cheeses. How long does he stay?-

"I quit! You people have no fashion sense _whatsoever_!" Ruby shouted, storming out of the shop. He took out his newspaper, crossing out the advertisement. He growled, not wanting to step back in there again. He had only lasted ten minutes in there; he gave up when the manager showed him the uniform. "Seriously, what's with their fashion? Don't they know that the colours are sooo off and that they should improved on thei-" Sapphire punched him in the face to shut him up.

"ARGH! **NOT THE FACE!"**


	4. 31 to 40

A/N: Kisa here, back with more hilarious... things~! Do review if you have more of those random remix meme questions! ^^ Oh yeah, I wanna say that I found this on blazelight790's profile, so... thanks! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not, in any form whatsoever, own Pokemon Special or the Pokemon.

* * *

-1 offers 7 a CD. Considering her tastes, does 7 listen to it?-

Blue grinned, handing Emerald a CD. Emerald stares at it suspiciously. "What is that thing?" he asked, poking it with a finger. Blue rolled her eyes and threw the CD at him, almost slicing the tip of his hair off. The CD got stuck onto the wall, Blue walking away huffily.

"Whether or not you want to listen to it, it's your decision~!" she laughed, eyes glinting. Emerald shuddered, then looked at the halfway stuck disc.

-6 suddenly goes emo. How does 8 feel about this?-

Sapphire passed by a depressed pile sitting in the middle of he forest, then she stopped. She picked up a stick, then cautiously approached it. She poked it with the stick, getting a depressed 'ow' in response. She, however, was surprised to see that it was Gold. She sat down next to him, ready to listen to his troubles. Gold hugged his knees close to him, mumbling under his breath, scaring Sapphire intensely. But being his _kouhai_, she had to help somehow. She looked around for inspiration, then saw Silver running to where they were. "There you are, you idiot! I have been looking for you since an hour ago!" Silver shouted, pointing at Gold angrily. He continued shouting at Gold, who was staring up back at Silver with his puppy eyes.

Sapphire decided to leave at this point, seeing a purple butterfly flying past her and chased it.

-3 told 6 he started his period-

Gold stared at Green's serious face, then he heard Green deadpan, "I started my period." Gold burst out laughing hysterically, rolling on the floor. He pointed at Green, who was now glaring at him and turned around, walking away. Gold was left rolling on the floor, tears leaking out in laughter.

Who knew that the emo rock could_ joke_?

-4 slaps 9 with a fish for going out with 7-

Crystal went up to Yellow, who was feeding Chuchu some nuts. She looked up, then waved at Crystal. "Hi Cryst-" she was cut off when she was smacked in the face with a Magikarp. She spluttered, and was promptly smacked again. "What's wron-" _Smack._ "Tell me what I-" _Smack._ "Crys-" _Smack._ "**THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Yellow shouted, snatching the poor Magikarp from Crystal's hands. Crystal glowered at Yellow, growling, "You went out with Emerald, didn't you? That's what you did wrong!"

She took out a Remoraid and continued slapping Yellow silly with it.

-5 cusses 2 out in German. 3 is secretly watching from behind a bush. What does he do?-

_"Du dummer Idiot! Ich hasse dich! Vor allem, wie du immer irgendwie landen mich in Schwierigkeiten!"_ Silver shouted, pointing at Red angrily. Red looked back at him with question mark Unknowns above his head, not understanding a word he was saying. Silver continued to cuss at Red in German, whatever swear words he knew were thrown at the confused Red. Green, hiding behind a bush, grumbled to himself. "This was so not worth the blackmail she forced me with..."

In case you were wondering, what Silver said was: _"You stupid idiot! I hate you! Above all, you somehow always land me in trouble!"_ And more, of course. (**Translations by Google Translate**)

-6 got high-

"**MWAHAHAHA~!** I'm coming to find you, Silv!" Gold shouted estatically, going hyper off the 100 hundred sweets he was forced to eat by Blue. He laughed maniacally to himself, scaring the daylights out of Silver, who was already flying away on his Honchkrow as silently as possible. Gold started running in some random direction, frightening the Pokemon out of the bushes. Blue giggled in the bushes, seeing Gold run smack into a tree, then passed out, twitching.

Gold woke up a few hours later, a concerned Silver staring at him and poking him with a very long branch.

-7 walks up to 5 wearing a big pink dress. What's 5's reaction?-

Silver stared at Emerald emotionlessly. Emerald wailed, "It's that creepy evil sister of yours! She forced me into this dress! That..._that horror_..." Silver stuffed the ribbon on Emerald's head into Emerald's mouth, effectively stopping his wailing.

"I know... _She tried that on me before_."

-8 reads 9's fanfictions and complains. What is it about?-

"Yellow~! Why am I wearing girly dresses in your fanfictions? WHY...?" Sapphire wailed, clutching onto Yellow and sobbing. Yellow tried to pry Sapphire's fingers off, but Sapphire looked up at her, giving the Poochyena eyes. Yellow sighed, then brightened up. "At least you'll get to have some fun in it!"

Sapphire brightened up immediately, saying, "Do I get to beat that sissy up?" Yellow sweatdropped.

-9 can't stand 3, so how does 9 get revenge when 3 spills soda all over her?-

Yellow stared at the stain on her shirt, then back at Green's face. Yellow, seeing Blue's knowing expression, then sighed. She pretended to cry, getting Red's attention. "Yellow, what's wrong? Who made you cry?" he asked worriedly. Yellow dramatically pointed at Green, whose eyes widened as he realised Blue's ultimate revenge for spilling a drop of water on her skirt. As Red turned to him, Green sighed. Blue gave a grin of triumph, standing at the side with Yellow as they watched Red sent out Pika. Green groaned.

"Oh _shit_."

-10 starts working at a bar-

"Oh my wonderful Arceus! The multi-coloured reflections of light from these wine bottles, and the ultimate beauty of this bartender suit, this is definitely the best job ever~!" Ruby declared, earning a smack on the head from Sapphire's handbag. "Cavegirl? Why are you here?" Ruby asked, rubbing his head. "And what are you carrying in your bag? It feels like rocks..."

"Blue dragged me here with the other girls. And yes, there are rocks in there in case of purse-snatchers, you know?" she grinned. Ruby smacked his head on the counter. The manager saw him 'slacking', then shouted, "That's the third time today! You're _fired_!" Ruby smacked his head onto the counter again.


	5. 41 to 50

A/N: Kisa here, back with more laughter~! I hope you don't start eating or drinking when read this, 'cause I don't want to be responsible for choking and the sort~ ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special or its characters.

* * *

-9 comes in and tells 8 she's pregnant from 1-

Sapphire deadpanned at Yellow, who was now nervously flushing brightly. "Are you sure you're not pulling a fast one on me? 'Cause I'm sure that Blue's not male, you know..." Sapphire said, frowning. Yellow sweatdropped, knowing that Blue had forced her to try and trick Sapphire. Sapphire eyed Yellow suspiciously before grinning. "Blue forced you, right? It's written all over your face!"

Yellow sweatdropped again, seeing Sapphire's triumphant look. "She herself told me earlier!" Sapphire declared proudly.

-3 decides to go swimming. Does 10 go with him?-

"No. That's my final answer. Now get lost," Green grumbled, turning down the younger boy. Ever since that incident, Green would rather stay 10 metres away from Ruby. Ruby put on his Poochyena eyes, then stared at Green, which failed. "_Heartless bastard..."_ Ruby mumbled, then grinned. He took out a package from his bag, waving it in the air. "I got this from Blue~! It contains... your secret stash of-" Green appeared before him in an instant, trying to swipe the package from him. "Let me go swimming with you, then~!" Ruby grinned, Green having no choice but to agree.

After that, Green forgot to take the package from Ruby.

-4 and 7 competes on DDR. Who wins?-

"You...you can get perfect on extreme mode? Crys...tal... I can't take it any more..._ 5 songs are too much..._" Emerald passed out on the floor, exhausted from all the dancing and flying arrows. Crystal whined, not having enough fun yet. She tugged at the now fainted Emerald, then turned back to the screen.

"He's so going down..." she giggled darkly, turning to the next song.

-5 is having a birthday party and he picks a theme. What is it?-

Silver groaned, not wanting to hold a birthday party. Sadly, Blue seemed to think the opposite. "Come on, Silver! We have to go and shop for your birthday party decorations! What theme would you like? I hope its not 'anything' like you replied last year..." Blue said, smiling threateningly. Silver sighed, then thought for a while. He sighed, unable to think up a theme. Blue then grinned evilly, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. "I'll get you a theme then! Take it as a present from your nee-san!" she laughed, going off into the shop nearby.

Silver sighed, "_Why bother asking if you're just going to do it yourself?"_

-6 and 1 have a deep conversation. What is it most likely about?-

"Come on, Blue! You know I would be gentle, right?" Gold argued, Blue glaring at him unconvinced. Gold continued, "I really, really like him, there's no way that I'll hurt him!"

"Oh really? I've seen your past relationship with Crys. She told me you were really rough on her you know, with your biting and all..." Gold shrugged, then was about to reply when the subject of their conversation walked up to them.

Silver was definitely confused when Gold pounced onto him and started kissing him.

-7 stalks 9 home. 10 sees this. What does he do?-

Ruby saw Emerald trying to hide behind bushes, sneakily following a now paranoid Yellow. She was glancing from side to side, jolting at a random leaf. She ran , Chuchu following behind. Ruby sighed, then went up to Emerald and tapped him on the shoulder. "I do know you want to know where she lives, but people will think you're a stalker..."

"Yup! I want to try becoming one! Oh no! _Target's getting away!_ Got to go!" Emerald ran off after Yellow.

-8 buys a computer. What is the first thing she does on it?-

"Now, where's the on button? All machinery should have one..." Sapphire mumbled, searching the laptop for it. Soon, she found it, then logged in to her account. "Let's see... This isn't anything like what Papa's old computer is... Manual... Screw the manual! I'm doing this **myself**!" She pushed some random keys on the computer, causing the screen to turn upside down. She shouted in anger at it, grumbling furiously.

Professor Birch looked at her helplessly from the side, not wanting to get into his daughter's current rampage.

-7 is too shy to face 6 and confesses their love by sending an email. Now what?-

Emerald grinned darkly, typing out an email and sending it to Gold's email. He grinned, rubbing his palms together in anticipation. Gold stared at the email, then fumed, storming off to maul Emerald for making fun of.

Apparently, Emerald forgot that his email had his _name_ in it...

-You spot 10 kissing 1. How do 6 react?-

Gold wanted to gorge his eyeballs out. It was... so wrong... Blue broke apart from the kiss, then kicked Ruby where it hurts the most. "That's from Sapphire, and this one," she said, kicking him again, "is from me!" Blue left, leaving Ruby to grovel on the ground.

Sapphire saw everything, then kicked Ruby. In the place where it was kicked twice by Blue.

-5 notices that 3 and 4 have been inside that hotel room for MORE than a few hours. What is he thinking?-

Silver glanced at the hotel room as he stood outside, wondering what Green and Crystal were doing in there. The PokeSpe group were on a short vacation and stayed in the hotel for the night. Green and Crystal had disappeared from the group after dinner, and Blue sent her most trusted person, Silver, to go check on them. As Silver passed the room, he heard their conversation.

"Wow, it's so big! I never realised it could be that big... _I need to measure it~!"_ Crystal said, a whipping sound heard. Silver froze where he stood, then pressed his ear against the door. He heard Crystal's gasp of excitement, and scratching sounds. Green had been silent throughout, until Crystal said, "It's stuck! I can't get it out! Green, can't you help me?"

"Maybe you should try bending a little more to your left; it may help you..." Green suggested. Crystal's strained voice said, "I can't... it's too deep in... Your hands are longer, you get it out!" Gold soon joined in listening next to Silver, putting a glass next to his ear and pressed against the door.

Crashing sounds were heard, and something thudded against the door, causing it to crash open. The two teenagers looked in, only to see Crystal and Green squatting next to the bed, looking under it for a pencil and Rhydon was out, sitting on the floor, holding on to the clipboard and a measuring tape on its horn.

_Misunderstandings, misunderstandings... _


	6. 51 to 60

A/N: Kisa, now back with more randomness as ever~ :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pokemon Special.

* * *

-Could 1 and 6 be soulmates?-

Gold stared at Blue, who glared right back at him. They glanced at Silver, who was passing by. They growled at each other, thinking the same thing: Silver was theirs. And they wouldn't want to share... Silver stared at their glaring competition, then started fleeing when both their eyes landed on him and started sprinting towards him.

Silver had no idea what they were discussing about, preferring to stay ten kilometres away.

-Would 2 trust 5?-

Silver gave Red a dark glare, making Red shiver slightly. "Uh, Silver?" he asked, getting a glare from Silver. Silver watched as Red started going to the edge of the cliff and sat there. Did I forget to mention that they were on Mt. Silver? Red felt the ground crack under him, then it gave way. He started shouting until he felt something catch him. He looked to see Honchkrow grabbing onto his shoulders, Silver looking over the edge. Red grinned, "I knew I could count on you."

"I hate you."

-4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?-

Crystal stared at Ruby, who was nervous under her intense gaze. "What's with women and their staring-ness?" Ruby pointed and shouted at her accusingly. Crystal shrugged, then proceeded to poke him with a long branch. Ruby glared at her, then shouted once more, "Not my new clothes!"

Crystal grinned sadistically, then lit up the stick and proceeded poking him with it. With amusing results.

-5 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What study will they pick?-

"...Blue-nee-san, what do they mean that we have to go to school again? We never been to school..." Silver noticed, pointing it out to Blue, who was staring at the letter as well. She stared at the logo on the letter, then exclaimed, "It must be a letter from Hogwarts! Like in Harry Potter!" she exclaimed, then turned to see Silver's unamused expression. She pinched his cheeks, then turned around. "Let's get packing then~!" she said, busying herself with throwing random things in the suitcase.

Silver facepalmed, glancing at the calendar on the table. It read: _'1st April. Happy April Fools._'

-If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?-

"Let's make Mac and Cheese!" Gold suggested, taking out a box of macaroni from the cupboard. Green shook his head, taking out a packet of rice from the bottom drawer. "We could make Baked Rice instead." Gold shook his head, insisting on his idea. Green also kept on insisting on his idea, both not backing off.

In the end, they compromised to make Baked Macaroni when Blue barged in to see why they were taking so long. She threatened them with a knife.

-7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?-

"All right, kids! I'm your babysitter, I mean teacher, for today!" Emerald declared at the orphanage, seeing the various children stare back at him. Yellow stood at the side, smiling awkwardly. Some of the children were taller than them... Which made them look like the children instead... Yellow saw another teacher pass by the class, then the teacher walked in, saying, "Why are there no teachers in the class?" Emerald fumed, protesting that he was the teacher, Yellow shyly putting in a word or two.

After fifteen minutes, the teacher still looked unconvinced.

-8 gives 5 a haircut. Is that okay?-

"Sapphire, it's not that I don't trust you or anything, but I think you should put that pair of scissors down," Silver said, backing away from the frowning Sapphire. She thought for a while, before sending out Toro to restrain him. "Guys ain't supposed to have long hair, like girls do... I don't want another 'Girly Boy' as a friend..." Silver gulped, eyes wide as she snipped his hair, red locks floating down onto the ground.

Gold couldn't stop laughing at Silver the next day, who looked like a wild Scyther had attacked him with a lot of X-Scissors.

-9 sketches what 6's perfect girlfriend should look like; will 6 be happy?-

Yellow stared at the sky, then sketched down what came to her mind. Gold peeked at her sketch, then his mouth dropped open. "Who's that pretty girl with Red?" he asked, pointing at the sketched people. Yellow flushed, then said slowly, "That's... Silver..." She pointed out Silver and Red discussing about some things. Gold flushed for a while, then grinned. "That's perfect then. Let's go ambush them!" He dragged a protesting Yellow along, hiding in the bushes waiting for them to pass by.

Red noticed Gold in the bushes, but did not say anything. He turned around abruptly, going in the opposite direction, leaving Silver to be hugged to death by Gold.

-10 and 9 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?-

Ruby glanced around nervously, asking Yellow, "What do you think Sapphire will like?" Yellow looked at the various dresses he held up, then pointed to a not-so-frilly one. "I-I think she'll like that one," she said, smiling. Ruby nodded, then took out more dresses. "Now let's see, for your first date with Red... You should try on this one~!" he said, shoving a dress at Yellow, who was now blushing brightly. "Wa-wait!" She was shoved into the dressing room, not noticing Sapphire walking by.

Sapphire heard their conversation, then punched Ruby for harassing Yellow.

-1 accidentally kicked 10-

"Ow! Blue, what was that for?" Ruby asked, rubbing his leg. Blue pretended not to have seen him, then glanced at him dramatically. "Oh my Arceus! I didn't see you! Are you hurt?" she asked dramatically, then 'accidentally' kicked him on the same spot again. "Ow! Stop that!" he whined, seeing a dark spot of mud appearing on his pants leg.

Blue stepped onto a pile of mud, then kicked him again. Ruby ran away crying about 'evil woman' and 'their boredom' and 'why him'.


	7. 61 to 77

A/N: This has been sitting in my folder and collecting spider webs... Ah well... xD

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Pokemon Special.

* * *

-2 sent a message to his/her BF/GF but 9 gets it. What would happen?- (LOL, SpecialShipping)

Red grinned from the trees as he watched Yellow blush brightly as she read the letter, turning redder after reading each line. Red nodded to himself, then jumped from the tree, startling Yellow. He beamed to himself, hugging the very embarrassed Yellow.

-5 and 6 did a workout together?-

"Come on, Gold, I'm sure that you can stretch more than that!"

"Silver~! I'm not as flexible as you~ Like you can _completely go all the way down_!" Some scuffling was heard, and Silver's shouts of pain were heard.

"**Ow ow ow!** Gold, stop it! Go away!" he shouted, then a crash was heard. Blue, outside, broke down the door to see Silver under Gold, who was pinning Silver to the floor. Her mouth hit the ground, then she put the door back into the frame and going far away from the room to squeal.

"I wonder what got into her... We were only doing stretching exercises..."

"_Why don't you try getting off me, idiot?"_

-6 noticed he wasn't invited to 1's birthday?-

"Blue~ I'm sorry for harassing Silver, but why didn't you send me a birthday party invitation~?" Gold whined, giving her his puppy eyes. She frowned at him, then opened her mouth to say something but Gold cut her off.

"I can't help myself to stay away from him, but that doesn't mean you can't invite me to your party~ **WHY, BLUE, WHY~?"** Blue calmly took out a card from her bag and stuck it in his hand.

"Here, I haven't started giving out the cards yet, though I gave Silver one already... You didn't think I wouldn't invite you, would I?"

-7 won the lottery-

Emerald grinned brightly, shouting excitedly as the last number of his lottery ticket was read out. "Congratulations! You win a Master Ball!" the lady in the Lilycove Department said, taking out a Master Ball from the box. Emerald clutched it preciously in his hands, then hurried off to give it to Crystal.

He didn't see the banana peel in front of him until it was too late, a wild Magikarp flopping on the floor uselessly not far off.

-8 had quite a big secret?-

Sapphire glanced left and right before sneaking into a secret part of the cave. She took out a package of something and grinned before the lights were flipped on. Ruby stared at Sapphire, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"_And I wonder why the dresses I made for you keep on having rips in them..."_

-9 became a singer?-

Yellow glanced nervously at the awed faces of Blue, Crystal and Sapphire. They clapped for her, then Blue grinned. "I bet you were thinking about Red when you sang that love song, right~?" she laughed, seeing Yellow's face colouring.

"You can be a singer, Yellow!" Crystal grinned, Sapphire nodding as well.

-10('s Pikachu) got a daughter(technically male)?-

He held up Gold's Pichu, then back at Pika and Chuchu. "I still can't believe that Pokemon could breed..." he muttered, Gold and Yellow nodding. Gold looked at Pichu, then grinned. "He's so cute! I bet he's strong, having Pika and Chuchu for his parents!"

Pichu smiled at up them innocently, then smirked when the three Dexholders started to talk among themselves_. 'They shall soon see my power...'_ it grinned, reverting back to its angelic face.

-What would 1 think of 2?-

"Red? He's a naive trainer who I can get money from easily~ He used to be hot-headed, then oblivious to everything else, like Yellow's- Mmph!" She was cut off by Yellow's hand covering her mouth, Red looking at her with interest. "What's the last one again?" he asked, Yellow turning a dark shade of red.

Blue grinned, then left a blushing Yellow to deal with a curious Red, camera ready in her hand.

-How would 3 greet 4?-

Green stared at Crystal for a moment, then nodded in greeting to her. She nodded back, too focused on her work to do anything else. Green sighed as he remembered that _'pesky woman's'_ about him being an 'anti-social freak', then he opened his mouth to speak when Crystal shushed him, crawling through the undergrowth. Green rolled his eyes, then followed her, then spotted what they were looking for.

"So... You're here to spy on them too, huh?" Green groaned, Crystal having a small camera in hand. She nodded, then turned to glance at him. "Even though Blue-sempai assigned it to me, I also think that they are cute together, you know? They are perfect for each other in some sort of weird twisted way... Anyway, Blue wants me to find out what they do whenever they 'camp' here..." They turned back to watch the amusing sight of Silver smacking Gold with a tree branch.

-What would 4 envy about 5?-

"Silver, how did you ever get Gold to fall in love with you? For all I know, you are a guy, and he is the biggest hentai around," Crystal demanded, Silver staring back at her with confusion.

"That idiot can choose whatever he wants, as long as-"

"**SILVER~! I SEE YOU~!"** Gold's voice shouted from the sky, then Silver dodged his glomp easily. Silver glared at Gold for a moment before sighing, softening his gaze. This exchange wasn't missed by Crystal, who pouted. "That's not fair... _Why doesn't Gold..."_ she paused when Gold waved to her, then pounced onto Silver, throwing him over his shoulder and grinned as he walked away.

Crystal only stood there disappointed that Gold didn't try to hit on her...

-What dream would 5 have about 6?-

"Ugh... _Not now, Gold..."_ Silver mumbled, shifting his position slightly. Gold blinked, Silver's incoherent mumbling disrupting his sleep. Sure, he likes Silver, but when a person doesn't get their sleep, they would find ways for revenge. Gold crept closer to Silver, curious of what he was mumbling about. "..._Ngh...Get lost..."_

_'I wonder what he's dreaming about..._' Gold thought, then whipped out his PokeGear, recording Silver's speech with it. He grinned as Silver continued his sleeptalking, a blush soon adorning his face. He laid there for a good thirty minutes, getting all the blackmail he needed to tease Silver. He crept back into his bed, then finally knocked out from exhaustion.

Silver had avoided Gold for a whole month until he was sure that Gold had deleted his sleeptalking recording where his dream involved a maid dress, chains and lots and lots of whipped cream.

-What do 6 and 7 have in common?-

"Come on, Super Serious Gal! _Just one~?"_

"Yes, Crystal-nee-chan~!" Crystal glared at the two most annoying people that she had ever known, Gold and Emerald. She turned them down, grasping the key in her hand. "No cookies for both of you. I remember the last time you ingested cookies; I had to chase you all around Johto and Kanto to catch you and knock you out. So, my answer is still no."

"Aw~ Please?" Emerald asked, turning on his puppy eyes. Crystal still refused, then Gold had to resort to his final method. He leaned in close to her, his mouth right beside her ear. "_Crys~ You look so... pretty today_~" he whispered huskily in her ear, causing her to blush. Gold tilted her head, then leaned in slightly. Before their lips met, Gold ran away laughing, Emerald following along.

"Y-you...**ARGH**!"

-What would make 7 angry at 8?-

Emerald glared at Sapphire, pouting angrily. "That's not fair, you getting the first pick of the starters... Sceptile is cool, but... **IT'S NOT FAIR THAT YOU GET THE TYPE ADVANTAGE!" **Sapphire gave him a weirded-out look, then frowned.

She flung him into a wall when he pointed out that Torchic was the cutest among them all and said that she had chosen Torchic as it was the prettiest.

-Where would 8 meet 9?-

"Hey, Yellow-sempai!" Sapphire called out to the blonde figure in the distance. "I never thought that I would meet you in Lilycove. Here to do some shopping?" she asked, sticking her hands into her pockets. Yellow nodded, asking, "Are you getting Ruby a present for White Day too?"

Sapphire blushed at Yellow's statement, hitting the nail on the head. "I tried making chocolates last year, but..." she trailed off, then her eyes caught onto something. She rushed into the store, Yellow following curiously behind her. Sapphire exited the store, holding a package in her hand. "_Don't. Tell. Anyone. What. You. Saw._" she growled, then rode off onto Pilo. Yellow stood there, smiling that Sapphire had gone into a Pokemon Grooming Store to buy things that she would have never used in her whole lifetime.

-What would 9 never dare tell 10?-

Yellow watched with awe as Ruby completely thrashed the opponent at the Battle Dome, the other Dexholders battling through matches themselves. Yellow had decided to opt out, then wandered through the hall and ended up at Ruby's match. Ruby smirked, then turned to Nana, patting it on the head.

They turned back to the MC, who was declaring that he had won that section and it was time to battle with others. Yellow, having never seen Ruby battle before, was about to run off to tell Red when Ruby cornered her, his red eyes glinting dangerously.

"_Never tell anyone that you saw me battling, alright?"_ he smirked, Yellow frightened by his aura. She nodded hastily, Ruby beaming back at her.

When it came to the battle of Red against the mystery contender, who seemed a lot like Ruby, she didn't want to tell Ruby that his disguise was as clear as a plastic bag.

-What would make 10 scared of 1?-

**"NOOOOOO**!" he screamed, running away from Blue. She held a video camera in her hands, holding it up towards him like a weapon. "I shall reveal this if you do not do what I say~ The memory of-"

"Give that to me! I promise, I'll make whatever clothes you want; just don't show it to Sapph!"

"Show me what?" Sapphire asked seeing Ruby freeze. Blue's grin widened, then she turned to Ruby, holding the video camera out. "_We need to talk."_


	8. 78 to 87

A/N: I'm done with this one~! xDD Been such a long time... ;w; This meme is by Taru-sama on deviantART, so check it out~! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Pokemon Special. I would have made it into an anime~ ;w;

* * *

-6 meets a gay viking during a blind date. How to they react?-

"...I was sure the description put female..." Gold muttered then glanced back at the larger male, eyeing his weapon cautiously. He started shifting away nervously until his rang, saving him from his imminent doom. He picked up the phone, then apologised to the viking, and walked out of the place calmly, then ran for it.

-1 is ironing 10's best dress but ruined it. What happens?-

Ruby stared at the hole in the dress that he held up, then glared at the culprit: Blue. She shrugged, telling him that it was an accident. Ruby wasn't taking the news well.

"That was made for Sapphire, and it's in the latest design! Now what am I going to do...?" he muttered to himself, then sighed. "Looks like you have to get me the materials for the dress, then. Now, I don't care how you do it, but I want them by today, or your blackmail is going bye-bye."

Blue heeded to his commands, not wanting her six-year blackmail collection to go up in flames.

-2, 5 and 8 are having a pyjama party-

"...Mind telling me why I'm here again?" Silver questioned, glaring at Red, who seemingly had pulled him into something again. Sapphire lay on the floor in Red's room, yawning loudly.

"Well, since our team in Blue's love game lost, we have to stay here locked for the night..." she sighed, then flopped on the spare mattress, her blue eyes glinting at them. Silver rolled his own silver ones and lay down on the one in between them. Red looked thoughtful for a while, then said, "Why don't we have a pillow fight?"

"I don't-"

"Sounds fun~! Let's play then!"

"..."

-4 changed sex. How does 7 react?-

"Uh, Crystal? W-why do you...?" Emerald stuttered, not believing the sight before him.

"I changed my sex, Emerald. Why?" Crystal said, then grinned, seeing Emerald's mindblowned expression. Crystal laughed, then patted him on his back.

"And you _actually_ believed me... You're really naive..."

-5 kills 3 but 9 finds it out and calls the police. 2 comes dressed as a sexy cop-

Silver stood frozen, as he didn't know whether to laugh or the gasp in horror. He stood over Green's limp body, the red liquid pooling around him. "I'm here to arrest you!" red exclaimed, wearing a cop outfit with his shirt unbuttoned. Silver opened and closed his mouth like a Magikarp, rendered speechless by Red. "W-why is it you again?" he managed to splutter, then averted his gaze as Red repeated boredly, "I'm here to arrest y-"

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" Blue yelled, flinging the directors' megaphone at him. "You need to put emotion in your words, you know! Even though you're repeated it for the last 20 times-"

"34 times."

"...Whatever, but you still need to use emotions!" She slapped her hand on her forehead in frustration, then nodded to Silver. "Take a break now, and Red, I hope you're going to do better later." Green got up from where he lay, scowling at the mess of blood.

It wasn't until the 195th take when Blue tore the play booklet in frustration and stormed from the building.

-1 replaces 4 as a nursery school teacher-

Crystal was worried, seeing Blue teaching the orphans in the orphanage that she usually went to. Blue nodded to the orphans, saying, "Now, in life, there are ups and downs. Here's my favourite saying, 'When _life hands you lemons, make grape juice and let the rest of the world wonder what the heck you did._' Now, let's move on to the subject of Pokemon battling..."

Nevertheless, Crystal snatched the job back from Blue before they could start learning things that they shouldn't know at the age of five.

-3 sees 6 and 8 while they're kissing-

Gold smirked, then pulled Sapphire closer to him as he kissed her, earning a gasp from his junior. She flushed brightly, then tried to get out of his grasp, but Gold was stronger. A loud phone camera sound alerted Gold from his activity.

"I wonder what Silver would say when he sees this..." Green smirked, then clicked 'send', Gold's horrified expression apparent on his face.

"It's not what it looks like!" he shouted, then Sapphire got out of his grasp, gasping. She shook her head as well, then gasped, "I only asked him what was a 'French Kiss', since Ruby said that he wouldn't tell me..." Green smirked, seeing a speck in the sky that looked like a very pissed redhead.

"Gold, you better find some way to explain it to your _wife_~" Green chuckled as he flew away on Charizard, leaving Gold to the wrath of the angry Silver.

-10 and 2 are invited to a fancy dress party, but they're the only one in costume-

"Come on, Red-sempai, it isn't that bad..." Ruby said, then pulled at Red's hand. Red shook his head, embarrassed to be in that costume. Ruby finally tugged him out from the dark room, the other dexholders staring at them.

Red wore a white top hat, a white suit with a white cape, with a red tie tucked in his white suit neatly. He wore a monocle on his eye, and had white gloves over his hands. (Kaito KID costume) Ruby grinned, then with a flourish, he announced, "I got the costume ready, isn't it brilliant?"

Sapphire smacked Ruby, saying, "That fancy dress party doesn't mean a cosplay outift, Ruby! ...And what are you wearing...?" She was shocked at his outfit, which was his master's Wallace's outfit.

-7, 8 and 10 got lost. 8 reads the map while it's upside down and they fall into quicksand.-

"Papa told me how to read a map, but I didn't understand his instructions..." she murmured, then turned the paper here and there. Ruby sighed, Emerald grumbling beside him. "We're lost, aren't we? Hand me the map-"

"No! Screw the map! We're going in that directio- AHHHHHH!" Sapphire screamed, falling into the quicksand and pulling both Ruby and Emerald along with her.

They were saved by Emerald using Sceptile's vines, and with Pilo's help in tugging them out.


	9. 88 to 106

A/N: I'm done with this one~! xDD I'm on a roll~! This meme is by Creamy423 on deviantART, so check it out~! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Pokemon Special. I would have made it into an anime~ ;w;

* * *

-4 invites 3 and 8 to dinner at their house. What happens?-

Crystal beamed at Green and Sapphire as they sat around in Crystal's house. They decided to stay overnight as they had met up earlier to do some field work, and when they were done, the sun was setting fast. "I'll help with cooking," Green suddenly said, then Sapphire perked up as well. "I'll help too!"

Crystal smiled, then nodded to them as they followed her to the kitchen, taking out the ingredients needed for their dinner. Sapphire was in charge of slicing, chopping, squishing, mashing and tenderising, Green in charge of frying or boiling the food and Crystal placed them neatly on the plate and served it onto the table.

"Dinner is served!"

-9 tries to get 5 to go to a strip club-

"Uh...Silver?" Yellow muttered shyly, seeing him looked up at her in surprise.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked the blond girl absently, folding the page of his book to keep track of where he left off.

"I, uh, I mean, do you want to, uh..." Yellow stuttered, her face ablaze. Silver couldn't understand what she was saying, then told her to take deep breaths before speaking.

"W-would you go to a strip club with me?" she asked, then averted her gaze from Silver's shocked one.

"W-wha-...?" He was rendered speechless. Yellow avoided him for the rest of the week.

-2 need to stay at a friends' house for a night. Who does 2 choose, 1 or 6?-

Red looked at his PokeGear, unsure of who to call to stay over at their houses for the night. He decided to list the pros and cons.

Blue: She was a close friend, and he trusted her. However, she was a girl, and she could use some blackmail against him when he stayed over at her house. She also had a large stash of blackmail at her house, which could be used against him anytime.

Gold: He was his junior, and a trusted one. However, he remembered Gold's mom, who loved trolling people. The last time he went, she had asked him if Gold had brought home yet another boyfriend, to which he tried retorting to and failed epically. It was rather funny, until she turned her attention to him. Now, he tried avoiding to go near her at any cost.

He puzzled over it for a moment, then threw his PokeGear into his bag. "Pika, we're going camping."

-2 and 7 are making out, 10 walks in. What is their reaction?-

Ruby was horrified by the scene before him, then shouted, "Red-sempai, how could you cheat on Yellow with that pixie!" Red was blushing, Emerald angry retorting that he wasn't short. Ruby ignored Emerald, then went up to Red, flourishing his hand.

"There are many fish in the sea, some Magikarp, some Goldeens. But you had to choose this Carvanha, and you lost a Milotic..." he shook his head, Red looking confused at his speech.

Ruby continued ranting on and on, oblivious to Sapphire going to give him a piece of her mind for disturbing other people's peace.

-3 falls in love with 6, 8 is jealous. What happens?-

Green glanced at Gold, who was talking loudly on the PokeGear with someone else on the other end. Green smirked, then pushed Gold down onto the ground, saying loudly for the other person on the line to hear, "You look really sexy today, Gold. Why don't you and I do something...special?" Gold gave Green a 'WTF' look, then jolted as the person on the other end hung up on him, then Green chuckled evilly.

Sapphire tackled Green off Gold, growling, "Get your hands off Gold-sempai now! Or I'll do something really violent!" Green smirked, then taunted, "What if I don't want to?"

"I'll have to, uh...stop you!" They wrestled around on the ground, and Gold hurried pressed the buttons on his pokeGear to redial, but the other person did not pick up.

Gold sneaked away from the scene, only to be pinned to the ground by ice shards. "We. Need. To. Talk." Silver muttered darkly, glaring down at Gold as Weavile grinned widely beside him, cracking its knuckles.

-4 jumps 8 in a dark alleyway. Who comes to 8's rescue, 10, 2 or 7?-

Crystal covered Sapphire's mouth, then sent out a Pokemon to keep a look-out. Now, usually, Sapphire would just give her attacker a painful jab in the ribs, but she was paralysed by fear as the Pokemon Crystal sent out was a Salamence, her childhood memories flooding back to her. She screamed, clutching her head as the Salamence loomed over them.

"Unhand Sapphire now, and no one gets hurt-...Is that a-? ...You're going down." A mysterious beam of light shone, and the Salamence was taken down in an instant. Crystal found herself flung onto the ground, then Sapphire cried, hugging her knees.

Ruby bent down over to her, then hugged her, kissing her on her forehead. "It's fine now, Sapphire. The Salamence is gone now," he murmured comfortingly, Sapphire tackling Ruby and hugging him.

-1 decides to start a cooking show, fifteen minutes laater, what is happening?-

"Now, this is the final step. Add a little bit of salt and pepper, and... It's done! Now to put it to bake in the oven~!" Blue winked at the camera, then stuffed the tray in. She pressed a few buttons, then nodded.

"This shall be the last show of the season since they aren't paying me enough, so... Ta ta~!" she disappeared in a poof of smoke, then the oven caught fire and exploded in a cloud of pink and sticky mess.

"B-bubblegum? When did she add that in?" the director stuttered, finding themselves all stuck in the gooey mess.

-3 has to marry either 8, 4 or 9. Who do they choose?-

Green rolled his eyes at Blue's question, then said, "Each girl has their own qualities. Let me list them down.

"Sapphire: She's an innocent girl, unlike you, annoying woman-" Smack. "-and she is an enthusiastic battler. However, she is wild with that pointy fang of hers; I don't know what Ruby sees in her, honestly.

"Crystal: She is serious most of the time, a cheerful girl. She is a pro capturer, and has information on all the Pokemon in Kanto and Johto done by hard work, unlike you." Smack. "However, she is too serious most of the time, and her tsundere-ness scares me too.

"Now, Yellow. She is a cute girl who is shy and quiet. She will stand up for what she thinks is right, and she is a Healer, a really unique ability. She is great, but her stuttering is really ticking me off, and her inability to even catch a Caterpie made me really frustrated..."

Blue looked thoughtful, then repeated her question. Green sighed, then told her, "I wouldn't choose them for two reasons: One, Ruby, Emerald and Red would slay me; Two, there's already someone I like."

-7 kidnaps 2 and demands something from 5 for 2's release. What is it?-

"...Crystal's PokeGear number." Emerald said, holding his hand out. Silver stared at him with boredom on his face, then rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't you ask her yourself? Or are you too scared?" he taunted, Emerald flushing red and shook his fist at Silver. "I have Red held captive here, so if you don't give it to me, I won't let him free!"

Silver gave a small smirk before releasing Weavile from its Pokeball, then disappearing from the scene with Red. Emerald stood there rooted to the spot, then sobbed at his failed plan.

"You better thank me this time."

"...Heheh, thanks a lot, Silver..."

"..."

-Everyone gangs up on 3, does 3 have a chacne in hell?-

Green stared at the crowd around him, a large smirk on his face. "This shall be good training for my Pokemon..." he said, then sent out his team of six.

They plowed through their opponents easily, until it came down to the final boss. He slapped his hand on his face, then muttered, "I should have known it was you at the end..." He looked up into those red eyes, then smirked, Red giving him an equal one back.

"Let's have a rematch, Red!"

Result: Green lost epically, with Pika having one HP left.

-Everyone is invited to 2 and 10's wedding, except for 8. How do they react?-

Red tugged his collar nervously, seeing Yellow's disappointed look on her face. "Yellow, I'm sorry, but I also have no idea why I'm marrying Ruby of all the people in the world..." he muttered, seeing the other dexholders looking bewildered except for the two absent. "Where's Sapphire?" Red asked Emerald, who shook his head.

"Ruby didn't send her an invitation, Red. I don't think he wants to be beaten up again..." he muttered, then looked to see the other dexholders either looking as if they were holding in their laughter(Gold), with an expressionless face(Green and Silver) or a surprised one(practically everyone else).

Soon, the ceremony started, then Ruby walked(read: pranced) down the aisle in the white wedding dress, then smiled at Red creepily.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open and a pissed brunette with flaming Sapphire eyes stood there. Everyone knew that someone was going to be thrashed, right there right then.

-Why is 6 afraid of 7?-

Gold laughed nervously, then said, "You wouldn't tell Silver, right?" he mumbled nervously, then shifted his eyes. Emerald's grin only widened, then he nodded.

"I totally would, if you don't give me Crystal's number!" he laughed, the Gold passed his PokeGear to him. "It's recorded on- Hey, the battery's run out! I forgot to charge it last night..." Gold said, then Emerald left him there, then Gold watched as Emerald cried while running away.

-1 arrives late for 2 and 10's wedding What happens, and why were they late?-

Blue huffed, then stared at Sapphire beating the crap out of Ruby. "Uh...What did I miss?" she asked Silver, who explained the whole ordeal in a monotone. Gold laughed loudly beside him, getting elbowed hard in the ribs.

"Oh, I shouldn't have been spying on Bill and Daisy... Now I missed this interesting drama..." she mumbled, then smirked as Crystal laughed while recording it all on her camcorder.

-5 and 9 get roaring drunk and end up at 1's house, what happens?-

"Nnngh~ I can't...go on..." Silver mumbled drunkedly, then flopped onto the ground. Yellow laughed awkwardly, her face flushing due to the alcohol. Blue opened her door to see both of them laying splat on the path, then carried them inside. Silver mumbled things about Gold, and Yellow was singing random children songs.

"Gold... You're really...** *hic*** cute today... I wonder where you got** *hic*** that from...?" Silver talked to the wall, Blue's mouth dropping in surprise. She smirked, then took out her camcorder, recording the weird things that Silver mentioned. "Did you know I like having long hair? It's pretteh~ ...And not to mention that you like it...And-"

Yellow smiled creepily, then sang,_ "Mary had a little Mareep, little Flaafy, little Ampharos~ Mary had a little Mareep whose fleece was white as a cloooooooooud~_!"

Blue now had priceless blackmail over the two of them.

-9 murders 2's best friend. What does 2 do to get back at them?-

Yellow cried, seeing Pika's fainted form on the ground. "R-red! I-I'm sorry! I c-couldn't save Pika..." she wept, Red looking over with his eyes shining with unknown emotion. He raised his hand, then Yellow braced herself for his wrath.

"Pika, stop scaring Yellow by playing dead," Red laughed, Pika immediately springing alive and Yellow's eyes widened in shock. Red hugged her, then Yellow cried harder into his shirt, soaking it. Red patted her back, murmuring, "It's all right, Yellow. There's no harm done."

-6 and 1 are in mortal danger, only one of them can survive. Does 6 save himself or 1?-

_ What is the mortal danger, you ask?_ Silver was fuming angrily at the both of them, and they were pinned down onto the ground by Weavile's Ice Shards. "I thought I could trust you..." he murmured to Gold, glaring at him intensly. Blue struggled against the sharp shards, getting her clothes slightly ripped in the process.

"Nee-san, I'm really pissed today, and I'm not letting off either of you... Or maybe one. Gold, I'll let you decide; who would you want to be set free, yourself or Blue?" he asked, a whip in his hands. Gold smirked, then replied, "Set Blue free, and let me suffer your wrath~!"

Silver ordered Weavile to remove the ice shards from Blue, then turned to Gold, smirking. "I'll give you the worst torture you could ever have, and you'll definitely suffer badly from it~" Gold grinned at his tone, then Blue escaped, hoping that Silver didn't plan any physical torture for Gold.

Silver licked his lips, then leaned in to kiss Gold but pulled away at the last second, then his shirt slid down his shoulders, exposing his pale white shoulders. He bit his lip, then moved his hand down into Gold's pants, and the rest is up to your imagination. (I be shot for this! xD)

Gold would never inflict Silver's wrath again if he could help it.

-8 and 3 go camping. For some reason, they forgot to bring any food. What do they do?-

"Uh, Green-sempai? I don't think we have any food..." Sapphire murmured, then glanced nervously at him. She looked around the campsite, then sighed.

"...We might as well go home then," Green said, getting up from where he was sitting and continued, "We'll be back next week, and I'll bring the food this time."

-5 is in a car crash and is critically injured. What does 9 do?-

Silver blinked, his vision getting foggy. "Urgh... Yellow..." he muttered, seeing the blond girl kneel down beside him.

"You shouldn't have pushed me out of the way!" she cried, then concentrated her healing powers on his wounds. It sealed up, but Silver looked even paler from the loss of blood. "Heh... I see stars..." he muttered, then his eyes closed, falling unconscious. Yellow dialled the number for the ambulance, then placed Silver there, then recorded down the car number plate.

_'Wait... Do we even have cars here...?'_


	10. 107 to 125

A/N: I'm done with this one~! xDD I'm on a roll~! This meme is by Haddog on deviantART, so check it out~! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Pokemon Special. I would have made it into an anime~ ;w;

* * *

-6 sends 8 on a mission-

Gold handed a letter to Sapphire, his face serious. "Pass this to Silver for me, won't you?" he asked, then Sapphire nodded, going off to find Silver. "Whatever you do, don't let anyone else read the letter."

Sapphire found Silver moments later in Viridian City, challenging Green to yet another battle. She handed him the letter, to which he looked through quickly and flushed. "T-that idiot..." he muttered, Green peering over Silver's shoulder and scanning through the letter.

"I didn't know Gold was the mushy type, writing this sort of letter..." Green smirked, Silver flushing as Green read out: "To my wife Silver..." Sapphire watched them curiously, then reported back to Gold.

-For whatever reason, 5 moves in with 9 and 2.-

"...Hi." Silver greeted as Yellow opened the door to Red and her house. She invited him in, nodding. Silver looked nervous for a moment before asking, "May I stay here for the week?"

"Got into a fight with Gold again?" Red murmured, then Silver nodded, eyes downcast. Red smiled, then said, "You're welcome anytime, of course. That's what friends are for, right?"

Silver gave a small smile, then was shooed by Yellow to the guest room. Red took out his PokeGear and called Gold to give his junior a good and long scolding.

-4 challenges 10 to a duel. What happens?-

"Come on, Ruby! Let us play!" Crystal laughed, then Ruby nodded, his pride at stake. Crystal grinned, then watched as Ruby placed a card horizontally faced down.

"I summon _Blue Eyes White Dragon_~!" she grinned evilly, taking the cards on the table and placed them aside, then placed her prized card down. "Now, slay 'em all~! Ahahaha~!"

No one could beat Crystal at playing Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Masters, since she had every card, no matter how rare it was. Ruby frowned, then flipped the cards, storming from the room.

-If 3 stole 8's most precious possession, how would 8 get it back?-

Sapphire watched as Green took her bandana, and her eyes welled up. Green watched as she cried, then he bent over to her to apologise when she glared at him and flipped him onto the ground, getting her bandana back in the process. She flashed a victory sign at him, then stuck her tongue out at him.

"I never thought she would use Blue's teary-eyed tactic..." he sighed, then got up from his position, wincing at the bruises that were forming.

-10 and 3 got to battle and 10 is struck down. What are their final words?-

Ruby's eyes widened, then as he fell down onto the ground in slow motion, his eyes fluttering shut, he murmured his favourite word out of the whole English dictionary.

_"B-beautiful..."_

Green rolled his eyes at Ruby's dramatic end, then Blue clapped her hands. "This is so much better than using Red, not to mention that both of them have black hair and red eyes... It's settled, then! Ruby, you shall replace Red!"

-1,6 and 7 are eating pizza and only one slice is left.-

Blue, Gold and Emerald reached for the last pizza at the same time, then they glowered at one another.

"That is mine." Blue hissed, leaning forward to move closer to it. Gold smacked her hand away, then retorted, "I'm sure you don't want to get fatter, right?"

Emerald laughed loudly at Blue slapping him, then he was slapped as well, holding his reddening cheeks angrily. They continued arguing, then looked back to see the pizza was gone and Pika was left in its place.

-9 knocks up 2 and 2 and 5 are getting married!- (Shouldn't it be the other way around? ...I'm not gonna change it for humour's sake.)

Yellow blushed as Silver stared at Red. "You're telling me that you," he pointed at Yellow, "knocked him," pointing at Red, "up? Are you kidding me? And why do I have to marry him of all people? I thought he was married to Ruby?" Silver asked, a disbelieving look on his face. Red laughed awkwardly, then saw that Yellow turned to him and was waiting for him to explain the situation.

"Apparently, Blue wanted us to play a prank on you..."

-4 and 1 are playing DDR-

"DDR again? Don't you ever get sick of this game, Crystal?" Blue asked, jumping along to the steps. Crystal smirked, saying, "I can totally pwn you all in it, so why not?"

"I'm just saying, but that's an unhealthy obsession you have there..."

-3 ties 8 up in a dark room-

Green smirked as he finished asking Saur to tie Sapphire up with Grass Knot. He smiled darkly, then flicked the lights off, locking the room up. He took out his PokeGear and dialled Ruby's number, saying, "I've got your girlfriend kidnapped with me, and if you want her back, you will have to find me..."

He chuckled to himself, then tucked the key in his pocket, hoping that the sedative he gave to Sapphire hadn't worn out yet until his plan succeeded.

-6 learns they are a god-

"Me? I'm a sex god, of course~! Every woman wants m-" Gold was cut short as Silver flung his book across the room at Gold, who barely dodged in time. "What's wrong with that, Silver?" he said, the smirked. "Jealous now, aren't you- _Stop flinging your 'Wheel of Time' series at me_! It **hurts**!"

Silver grabbed the third book, read to fling if he made another comment. Well, he still had eleven more from where that came from...

-All your base belong to 5. What does 7 do?-

"..."

"Not fair!" Emerald shouted, pointing at Silver's smirking face. "How can you get all the properties in Monopoly so easily?" he shouted, then flipped the whole game board. Silver's smirk widened as he watched Emerald run away sobbing, then sighed, taking out his book to continue reading it.

-7 visits 3 for the weekend.-

Green slammed the door in Emerald's face.

-1 and 4 are the only ones left on the planet.-

"...Wanna play chess?" Crystal suggested, then Blue nodded from where she was sitting. Crystal took out a chessboard from her bag, then laid out the chess pieces.

**(Five minutes later...)**

"I'm bored! Can't we play anything else?" Blue whined, flipping the chess board. Crystal frowned but didn't say anything, then looked around. "Well? What do you suggest then?"

"Let's go to the arcade; I bet there ain't anyone there."

-2, 9 and 10 go clubbing-

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea..." Yellow murmured softly, clutching her ponytail in her hands. Red nodded, turning to glance at the prancing Ruby. "It's going to be fabulous~!" Ruby grinned. "I can get to see what's the latest in fashion, and what I can make for Sapphire, and all my other seniors, of course, and..."

They tried to sneak away from Ruby while he was ranting, but it was too late as they reached the club. They stared at the bright colourful lights inside, and gulped as Ruby grinned at them darkly.

-8 finds unusual pictures on 3's computer-

Sapphire looked through the various pictures on Green's computer, then heard a surprised gasp behind her. "W-what are you doing?" Green shouted, then shut the screen off. Sapphire turned around on the chair and grinned.

"I didn't know you had a secret obsession with Blue, Green-sempai! All the photos were of Blue, with-"

"Tell me what I can do for you and you _will_ forget about this incident."

"...Make Ruby remember the events of Mirage Island."

"..."

-1, 6 and 7 go to the zoo-

Blue smirked, pulling the two of them along with her. "Since our group won in the game, the prize was a visit to the zoo~!" Gold sighed, dragging his feet along. There weren't any pretty ladies in the zoo, and the only one was Blue, who was dragging Emerald along with her.

Blue waved to a group of people in costumes, who were embarrassed and tried to hide their faces. Gold's mouth dropped open in surprise at the other groups' members wearing different costumes of the various Pokemon. His eyes landed onto his fellow Johto mates. Silver wore a Ninetales outfit and Crystal wore an Buneary one.

He was punched and kicked when he laughed loudly at them.

-2 and 10 throw an awesome party and 5's not invited. How does 5 get revenge?-

"...Red and Yellow are holding a party?" Silver asked Blue when she asked him about it.

"Wait... _You weren't invited_?" she exclaimed, then took out her PokeGear and called Red. "Why didn't you send an invitation to Silver? Is it because-..." Silver watched as she ranted to Red on the phone, then shrugged, flying away on Honchkrow to train up somewhere.

-4 and 9 join a demolition derby.-

Crystal had a very big grin on her face, excited to be watching stuff being smashed to smithereens. Yellow had been pulled along with her since Crystal didn't want to go alone.

"Woah! Look at that one, Yellow!" she exclaimed, pointing to a car being smashed by a roadroller. Yellow laughed awkwardly, then Crystal turned back, fascinated. She was smiling at the end of it, Yellow wondering when Crystal had ever been so violent.


	11. 126 to 142

A/N: I'm done with this one~! xDD I'm on a roll~! This meme is by Anasatcia on deviantART, so check it out~! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Pokemon Special. I would have made it into an anime~ ;w;

* * *

-1,3,6 and 10 are playing poker. Who wins?-

Gold smirked, glancing at Blue, Green and Ruby. 'They have no chance against me, the gambler!' he thought to himself then put up his best poker face. Blue was frowning at her cards, Green with his emotionless one and Ruby with his 'I-give-up' one.

Of course, Crystal and Silver had to barge in the middle of their game to drag Gold back to his work.

-4 and 9 are about to get married. 2, 5 and 7 crashes their wedding.-

"Mind telling me why we're doing this again? Wait, let me rephrase that... Mind telling me why _I_ have to do this?" Silver asked, a vein popping on his head.

Red and Emerlad glanced at each other, then said, "Our loves are going to be married to each other, so... you're coming along for the fun of it."

**(Later...)**

Silver had an expressionless face as the three of them barged into the hall, being tugged along by Red and Emerald.

-If 5 just screams in the middle of the night, what is the reason?-

"HOLY ARCEUS! GOLD! _DON'T SCARE ME LIKE- **WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" **_Silver's screams were heard one night. The other dexholders were awoken by his screams, then they all gathered to the living room of the resort house. "What's Silver screaming about now...?" Blue mumbled, then blinked."It's not even two in the morning..."

Silver was chained to the bed, with Gold staring down at him and leaning in to kiss him to silence his screams.

-2,4 and 5 are in a play. What kind of play?-

"...Why the f-" "Silver, language!" "-am I wearing a dress? And why are we doing a play on Cinderella? And why am I-"

"Silver, you ask too many questions." Crystal rolled her eyes. Silver glared at her, tugging at the short dress that he wore. Red rolled his own, smirking as he flicked his hair smugly. "I'm supposed to find this tsundere princess? Interesting..." he taunted, Silver turning to him and pointed his finger angrily at him. Crystal tried to calm them down, but she failed horribly.

The audience had never watch Cinderella try to beat up the prince in anger before, so it was an amusing sight indeed.

-3 sends his birthday invitation to 4,8 and 5. However, they didn't show. What happens?-

Ever since the Cinderella play incident, Silver refused to turn up to any gathering events.

Crystal had been looking for(read: stalking) Suicune so that she could capture him and stare at his wondrous beauty(read: rub it in Eusine's face).

Sapphire? She was off who-knows-where doing who-knows-what. Green just didn't care.

-Dancing with the Stars invited 6 to their show. Will they accept?-

"Me? Of course I would go! I'll get to see DJ Mary, right?" he muttered to himself happily, then turned to see Crystal smiling coyly and smacking him on the head.

"Stop dreaming, Gold, and get back to work."

-Who would win in chess, 1 or 2?-

Blue stared hard at the chess board, then she wailed, "I'm going to lose!" Red looked up in surprise, then placed his next piece.

Blue stopped her wailing and grinned, Ditty showing itself on the board and kicking Red's chess piece aside. "I didn't say we couldn't use our Pokemon~!" she laughed, seeing Red's confused expression.

Red never played chess with Blue again after that.

-If 4 and 7 played battleship(the game), who would win?-

"...D7" Emerald said, then saw Crystal's smirk. "Miss~"

"E8!" "Miss~" "A2!" "Miss again~!" Emerald fumed angrily, then stared at her board, which was all places where she predicted Emerald to say.

"I've recorded down all your strategies, so you can never win me!" she laughed, Emerald frowning.

-Who would win in real battleship, 4 or 7?-

Crystal's grin widened as she commanded the fleet to shoot. "Hit that spot where A4 is!"

Emerald could only watch as his ships sank one by one, unsure of what she did.

-If 1-5 and 6-10 are two teams, which team would win in dodgeball?-

Team One consisted of Blue, Red, Green, Crystal and Silver. Team Two consisted of Gold, Emerald, Sapphire, Yellow and Ruby. Let me list their strengths and weaknesses.

Team One: Blue would be taunting her own teammates to work harder, not to mention that she could work well with Red, Green, Crystal and Silver. Red was on their side, and Crystal had all their strategies mapped out in her mind. Silver? He's just playing dodgeball for the heck of it. Green would just play to shut the pesky woman up. However, Yellow was on the other team, so Red couldn't play to his fullest even if he wanted to. Crystal would eventually start kicking the balls back and they would disqualify her, and soon they would lack their strategiser.

Team Two: Gold would be the one flinging the balls with Sapphire, who had great strength. However, their team was weaker with having Ruby because Ruby would refuse to play as he said that 'It would get himself dirty'. Thus, they only had four players, half of which would just be running around and dodging.

Looks like victory goes to Team One...

-Would 3 win in a triathlon?-

Well, in a normal one, he could win, seeing how he runs around half the world without looking tired in the least...but in Blue's version of a triathlon? He's screwed.

-1 and 6 are going out. 7 and 4 are following them. Why?-

"Stop pushing! I'm trying to see!" Crystal whispered impatiently to Emerald, squinting into the binoculars. They were hidden in the trees, apparently here to spy on Gold and Blue going out on a 'date'. Emerald pouted, then took out his own pair to stare.

"I wonder what they're doing...?" he mused, Crystal slapping her hand over his mouth to quieten him. "I'm trying to hear!" she hissed angrily, then gasped as they disappeared. "Emerald! We lost them- Emerald...?"

She felt two murderous auras behind her.

-If 9 is hired to kill 4, who hired 9?-

Yellow's eyes were filled with tears as she cried, "I was sent here to kill you, Crystal!" Crystal's eyes widened in surprise, then she pointed the gun she was holding at Yellow's head. Yellow's eyes widened at the seriousness of Crystal's eyes as she asked, "Who hired you?"

"H-he did..." she stuttered, then Crystal suddenly burst out laughing.

_"CUT! Crystal, stop laughing at the serious part!"_

"Sorry, Blue!"

-4 is set up on a blind date with 7. Who do they end up with?-

"A blind date...?" Crystal mused, then tugged at her hairbands, her hair cascading down her back. "All right, here's the place...Now to wait for the person to com- Emerald?" Emerald was shocked as well, then blushed.

Blue watched with amusement in her secret base, the TV showing the awkward scene between them.

-7 has to wake up 9 or they'll be late. How do they go about it?-

"Yellow, you have to wake up already..." Emerald said, then saw that Yellow wasn't budging. He thought for a while, then sent out Sudowoodo, instructing, "Use Wake-Up Slap, but do it gently."

Yellow awoke to see Sudowoodo towering over her and she let out a loud scream.

-3 and 7 are at a bar. If a fight starts, who started it?-

Green smirked, taunting the younger male. "Come on, angry that I slammed the door in your face that one time?" Emerald fumed, then threw a punch at him, but missed epically. "We'll take this like men!" Emerald shouted, pointing at him angrily. Green smirked, then chuckled.

Green won anyway, seeing how Emerald was underaged and was thrown out from the bar.

* * *

A/N: Can anyone guess how Crystal knew where the ships were? Hint: X.


	12. 143 to 159

A/N: The answer to the question I asked is: Xatee~! Of course she can use the psychic powers to find the answer~! =shot for lameness=

This meme is by Anasatcia on deviantART, so check it out~! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Pokemon Special. I would have made it into an anime and would have more merchandise sold everywhere around the world~ ;w;

* * *

-4 and 6 are making out in the bathroom. 10 need to go to the bathroom (really, really bad). What happen?-

"G-gold! Stop it before someone finds out!"

"Well, they can go-" Ruby could hear muffled sounds of two people in the bathroom, then he hesitated, wondering if he should open the door. He could feel his bladder about to burst, and he needed to go real bad. He banged his fists on the door, shouting, "Gold-sempai, Crystal-sempai, stop making out in there! When Emerald said to get a room, he didn't mean the bathroom!" Ruby eventually kicked open the door, to see that Gold's hands where under Crystal's blouse and they were in a provocative position.

Ruby threw both of them out and slammed the door behind him.

-If 1 were to open a shop, what shop would it be?-

Blue grinned at all the little children, then turned to face the two teenagers. "Well, what do you think?" she beamed at Green and Silver, who glanced around the shop.

"Honestly, I think you're reducing the life span of those poor innocent childr-" Green said before he was slapped by Blue. She turned to Silver, who only nodded to her. Green rolled his eyes, rubbing at the reddening hand mark on his face. "Well, you _did_ say you wanted my honest opinion-" _Slap._

Silver decided to leave before he ended in the same situation of Blue slapping Green because he insulted her candy store.

-Can 9 be trusted with house-sitting 5's house?-

Silver looked at the short blonde before handing her the keys to the house. "I trust you that you won't burn the house down, disturb the neighbours, smash the garden to bits, etc, unlike some idiot I know... Anyway, Blue would flay that person if she ever knows who destroyed the house. I left some instructions on the fridge, so do refer to it." Silver left the house, flying away on his Honchkrow, his red hair flowing behind him. Yellow watched him fly away, then took the piece of paper from the fridge.

_ 'House Sitting Instructions by Blue_

_ 1. Never let any strangers in or the people in this list: Red, Green, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald._

_ 2. Don't destroy the house in any way._

_ 3. Have fun!'_

Yellow stared at the paper before putting it back on the fridge and locked the door. She walked along the corridors when the house traps sprung on her.

On the back of the paper, Silver had hastily scribbled, _'Watch out for the house traps.'_

-10 sees a rainbow and follows the rainbow. If they found the pot of gold, would they kill or bribe the leprechauns?-

"Leprechauns?" Ruby mumbled, sneaking around with Nana close behind him. They stared at the shiny pot in the middle of the ground with a end of the rainbow there. A figure dressed in green was there, his blond hair sticking up in a crescent shape. "Emerald?" Ruby questioned before ordering Nana to distract the boy. He sneaked to the pot, which was now shaking violently. A muffled voice could be heard from inside.

Ruby opened the pot to come face to face none other than his senior, Gold. He removed the duct tape from Gold's mouth before Gold shouted, "They thought it would be funny to put a pot of Gold instead!" Ruby sweatdropped, then hesitated on helping him out or leaving him there. He glanced around before grinning. "I think I should leave now..." he laughed as Gold's shouts of help sounding behind him.

-2 and 5 are drunk and went to 3's house, what happens?-

Red laughed, a red blush gracing his features. Silver was not far behind him, the similar flush on his face. Red banged on the door to the Oak's residence, then laughed crazily. Green slammed the door open and was about to cuss and swear at them until he saw the state they were in. Red was laughing at something and Silver was talking to the non-existent Gold, and the things he said wasn't for all to hear.

"Ahahaha, Silver, that tree looks funny~ The world is spinning like a Rotom-Wash!" Red laughed, pointing at the various objects lying about. Silver was slugged onto Red's shoulder, muttering, "Gold, you crazy hentai baka, I love you so much~ Let's go **** and **** later~"

Green pulled them into the house before the neighbours saw the Champion of Kanto and Silver being wasted in his backyard. They weren't much better in the house either, Red still laughing about nothing in particular and Silver was now licking against Red's neck. Green stared for a while before sighing, hoping that his sister wouldn't find them in this state...

-8 just won the lottery. What would they spend it on first?-

"The lottery? What is that?" Sapphire asked, staring at the paper in her hands. The lady in the Lilycove Department Store sweatdropped at her question before turning back to her computer. "You just won the lottery, miss," the lady tried explaining. "And it means you won this Master Ball." Sapphire took the Master Ball, then grinned. "Thanks a lot, lady! I'm sure papa would need one of these!" she said, waving back to the lady at the counter. The lady stared after her, sighing.

-If all entered the Olympics, who would win the most gold medals?-

Red grinned at all the gold medals he had collected, then gave Gold a thumbs up. Gold was emo-ing in the corner because he didn't manage to beat his seniors, and he got the bronze medals. Blue ran towards them, waving her array of medals in her hands. "Sapphire won most of them, though. I was surprised that she could actually do the gymnastics... And I thought Silver was flexible..." she said, then noted Gold's emo corner.

Red laughed, then patted Gold on his back. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get more medals the next time!"

-6 finds 7's diary. How does 7 get it back?-

Gold smirked as he flipped through the pages of the green book, then laughed at the various things inside. "Emerald like to-" he chuckled, but then Emerald snatched the book back from his grip. "Don't read other people's diaries! It's rude, ya' know!"

"Well, I have blackmail over you now, don't I?" Gold grinned, but then Emerald's grin grew wider.

"I have more dirt on you. You don't want Silver to find out about that bathroom incident that involves you and Crystal, right?" he grinned, then left Gold there frozen in fear.

-7 is babysitting the class pet. Would the pet survive?-

Emerald stared at Pichu, who stared back at him. Gold had decided to leave Pichu in his care since no one else was free. Pichu didn't really like Emerald, with all the glares that he was giving.

It was not a matter of whether the Pichu would survive; it was more of the matter of whether Emerald could withstand the little electric mouse's volts of electricity.

When Gold came to retrieve Pichu, Emerald hastily made a break for it after he handed the demon mouse over.

-4 and 2 are eating cake. However, the cake was 6's birthday cake. What happens?-

"This is nice, Crystal. Where did you get the cake from?" Red asked as he ate the chocolate cake, Crystal shrugging.

"I just found some in the fridge, and no one seemed to claim it, so I took it out," she said, turning around to see Gold. She screamed in fright at the demonic aura coming out from the golden-eyed boy.

"That's my birthday cake you're eating, Super-Serious-Gal. I even left a note there..."

"What note?" Crystal asked, feigning ignorance. Red continued to eat the cake while watching the amusing scene unfold before him, Crystal eventually winning the argument.

-Can 1 and 5 be trusted to baby-sit 3's child?-

"..._Child?_ What child?" Green asked, his eyebrows raised. Blue rolled her eyes, then took out her PokeGear, showing him the message that she received from Professor Oak. "Oh, he meant that Pokemon egg, annoying woman-" Green dodged a blow from Silver. "...When did that emo come along?" Blue smacked him on the arm, glaring at him.

"Silver's not emo, just... emotionally fragile."

"Yeah, I believe that."

"You have sarcasm dripping from your words." Silver watched their friendly banter, then looked at the egg on the table. He walked up to it, then murmured, "Hatching Pokemon eggs is Gold's expertise. Why ask us then?" Green broke away from the banter, then walked up to Silver, placing a hand on his shoulder. Silver jolted at the action, then scowled.

Blue waltzed over to them, then pushed in between Silver and Green. "Silver's a taken uke already, Green, go find yourself another~!" Blue laughed, Silver flushing with embarrassment and turning back to the egg. Green nodded to Blue, then took the egg and placed it into her hands. "Now, I have to go back to the Viridian Gym. Take care of the egg. Goodbye."

Blue and Silver were left standing in the Pokemon Lab in Pallet Town, an egg in Blue's arms.

"Well, what's the worst that could happen?"

-If snow is outside, what is 9's reaction?-

The white flakes floated down gently onto the ground, covering the earth in a giant, thick white blanket. The children of Viridian City were already outside playing around, except for a blond girl still inside her house sleeping.

-2 wants to confess their love to 3. 3 wants to confess to 1. They each wrote a letter to the other. They meet at the same place.-

Red stared at the paper in his hands, then gulped. He hooked the letter to Aero's leg before beckoning it to deliver to Green. _'I hope he comes here...'_ he thought, then stared at the various people walking about in Pallet Town. He waved to a few of them before glancing back at the sky, awaiting Aero's return.

Green sighed, then took a drink from his water bottle. He glanced to the ceiling, a certain blue-eyed brunette stuck on his mind. She had popped by earlier in the morning, claiming that he needed to rest and whatnot. He had chased her off, then continued on to his usual Gym duties. He could feel himself get distracted during his battles, then decided to talk to Blue about it. He sent Porygon2 through his PokeGear to send a message to Blue personally, then waited for a moment until Porygon2 popped back out.

The next day, Red, Blue and Green met up at the same spot, questions reflected in their eyes. Blue turned to Green, who turned to Red. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Green asked, seeing Blue's confused look. Red cleared his throat, then said, "I think I'm in love with you."

Green gave him a 'WTF' look, and Blue dropped the paper she was holding. "...What?" Green gaped, Blue nodding the same question back. "I thought you liked Yellow...or everyone else, for that matter..." Blue said, then put her hands on her hips. "Ah well, anyway Green, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, I need to ask you about something. What does it mean if there's this one person in your mind that just keeps appearing and never disappearing?"

"Hm...I would say it's love, why?"

"'Cause I can't stop thinking about you, Blue."

They had an awkward moment between them before Red laughed it off, saying that it had all been a prank set up by their juniors.

-If all of them are stranded on an island, who would resort to cannibalism first?-

Sapphire moaned, face smacking into the sand. "I'm hungry~!" she whined, Ruby rolling his eyes at her childishness. "Well, we're all stranded here, Sapphire, what do you expect?"

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whale."

"You meant a horse, right?"

"No, I'm really that hungry. ...Emerald, what are you- **GET OFF ME, ZOMBIE! IT'S GOING TO EAT MY BRAINS! AHHHHHHH**!"

Ruby whacked Emerald on the head with a stick, then turned back to the stunned and shocked faces of their seniors. "What?" Ruby asked, throwing the stick aside. "He would have eaten Sapphire, you know." Sapphire nodded, poking the unconscious Emerald with a stick.

-5 is trapped in a gorilla cage. 6 and 4 are outside of the cage. Will they help?-

"Help me. I'm trapped in a gorilla cage," Silver monotoned, Blue flinging her director's loudhailer at the metal bars. _"Put more emotion into that, Silver! Or we can keep this up for the whole day!"_ Silver scowled at Blue before turning around and clearing his throat. Gold and Crystal were already prepared to save the 'damsel in distress', but Silver gave them glares, showing that he could definitely protect himself.

_ "Ready, action!"_

"Help me! I'm trapped in a gorilla cage!" Silver half-shouted, then shook at the bars. Blue nodded, then waved for the appearance of Gold and Crystal. Gold nodded, then waved the wooden sword around like the idiot he was. "I'll save you, my Princess!" he declared, then kicked the bars down immediately. Crystal rolled her eyes before taking down the gorilla(some random calefare people) with a roundhouse kick. Blue nodded, then pointed at Silver to say his lines.

Silver stared for a moment, an awkward silence between them. Silver got up from Gold's grip, then slammed the hidden script onto the ground. "I **QUIT**! I'M NOT DOING THIS ANYMORE!" he raged, then stormed out of the theatre. Blue sighed, then nodded to their replacement: Ruby.

Ruby pranced onto the stage, much to Gold's horror and Crystal's amusement.


	13. 160 to 175

A/N: LOLOL I'm back with more randomness after one month of not doing anything... ^^ill

This meme is by Anasatcia on deviantART, so check it out~! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Pokemon Special. I would have made it into an anime and would have more merchandise sold everywhere around the world~ ;w;

* * *

-Would 9 be a good peacemaker? If so, what are their methods?-

Yellow smiled sweetly at the arguing Johto trio. She stepped up to them with a curious look, wondering what they were arguing about. "Um... Crystal...?" she asked, dodging a flying book thrown by Silver. Crystal turned to face her sempai, then glared. _"...What?"_ she growled, then kicked Gold away from her. Before Yellow could speak, the three of them had already started being violent.

Yellow couldn't get a word in, so she had to resort to asking Chuchu to paralyse them with Thunder Wave, tying them to a tree to prevent any more harm.

-If 1 is winning in DDR, would 2 step on their feet?-

Blue grinned, flashing a victory sign at Red. "I'm totally pwning you, Champion of Kanto~!" she laughed, then nodded to the smiling Red. "You are only great at battling. In other departments, you are **seriously** lacking."

Red didn't take the insult to heart.

-8 wants to commit suicide for some reason. 10 is the only person with them. Does 10 reason 8 with?-

Ruby gasped dramatically in horror. "Sapphire, what the heck are you doing? Get off my roof before someone sees you!" he shouted, waving his hands and pointing at the midget. Sapphire glared, snapping, "I want to commit suicide, stop bothering me!"

"Well, do it somewhere where you won't leave a mark in my fabulous garden! How about, like, the next region?"

_ "If you hate me so much, just say it in my face!"_

Sapphire stormed off growling about how idiotic boys could be.

-4, 5, 8 and 3 are playing strip poker. What happens?-

Crystal looked to the boys with pity. She was still fully clothed, whereas Sapphire and Green seemed to be losing the most. "Well, I guess this wasn't a good idea in the first place, huh?" she mumbled to Silver.

Silver rolled his eyes, wondering why he even joined in the first place. He smirked, seeing that Green was losing badly. "Blue-nee-san asked me to take photos for her, so, Crystal, would you do the honours?" he beckoned to her, nodding towards Green.

Crystal smirked in reply, placing down the winning cards.

-1, 6, 9 and 10 are square dancing. Will 5 join in?-

Blue gestured to them. "Yellow, you're kinda out of the line! Get back to it!" she shouted, then nodded to Gold. She glanced over to Ruby, who actually seemed to be having fun with his Pokemon. She flipped out her PokeGear, a bright smile plastered onto her face. The PokeGear started 'brrr-ing' after she dialled his number.

After some time, the person picked up. "Hello?"

"Silver, come down now! It's a _disaster_!" she shouted in panic. She grinned as she heard his alarm over the phone, then laughed silently to herself. Silver abruptly hung up, then she laughed out in amusement.

The other three sighed, having fallen into the same trap just a few minutes earlier.

-If 8 were to get a job, what would it be?-

Sapphire's head was spinning at the various words printed on the paper. Blue did ask her to try them out after all...

**Job 1: Telemarketer**

_"H-hello? I'm from xxx company and I would like for you to buy our products-"_

_ "Well, you have a cute voice, Miss~"_

_ "Eh?"_

_ Nevertheless, Sapphire hung up when the person on the other end started making inappropriate comments about her._

**Job 2: Taxi Driver**

_ Sapphire was fired after endangering the lives of both the passengers and the passerbys._

She smacked her head onto the table and handed the paper to Toro to burn it to smithereens.

-1, 2, 3, 5 and 6 went on a picnic. Why didn't 4 come?-

Blue sipped her tea, then glanced around. "Where's Crystal?" she asked, looking around for the bluenette. Gold and Silver looked at each other and shrugged.

"Who knows where she's at this time..." Gold muttered, taking a bite of the Pecha cake. Blue didn't question any further, wondering what he meant by 'this time'.

Somewhere in Kanto, Crystal rolled her eyes, staring at the Suicune-crazed man who had dragged her from her way to the picnic just to chase down the Aurora Pokemon.

-If 7 were to go to a competition, what would it be?-

"_Congratulations to Emerald for winning this year's 'Pixie' themed competition~!"_ the announcer on the radio blared for the whole world to hear.

Emerald smacked his head onto the desk in embarrassment.

-3 and 7 are having smexy time_.(NOT)._ 9 is next door. What happens?-

"E-emerald! What the hell are you doing in here!?" Green snapped, then his mouth gapped open in surprise. "What the hell are you surfing for on my computer- _WHY IS THERE A PICTURE OF BLUE IN THERE_?!" A knock on the door revealed to be Yellow, who had come to visit Red at the moment. She left after hearing Green's angry shouting.

After repeated yelling at by Green, Emerald was forever banned from even stepping foot in Pallet Town. Or anywhere in Kanto.

-3 and 6 are caught in a time warp. What era do they end up at?-

"Why the hell is all this happening to me?! I swear, Arceus must hate me or something," Green rolled his eyes, then his gaze flickered over to Gold. "You- What the...?" Gold looked to his senior, then grinned. The children he was talking to ran off into the city, their brown hair flickering in the breeze.

"You know, this is the future, where you and Blue would be married and act like rabbits all day long-"

Gold was punched in the face by Green for his comment.

-Out of all of them, who will rule the world?-

Blue grinned evilly, demanding, "Now, I have the card to order all of you to do whatever I want for today! Now, my minions, let us take over the world~! **AHAHAHA**~!"

It took an alarmed Silver and a quick-acting Yellow to gas Blue with sleeping gas before she actually started on her idea.

-7, 2 and 6 are at a ball. What is the first thing that could go wrong?-

Red looked around at the people, then commented to his junior, "Well, these people sure are rich indeed..." Gold nodded, then noted that Emerald had gone missing.

"Red-sempai, why don't you search there while I search over there?" he asked, his golden eyes glinting. Red, being the oblivious idiot he was, went off without a word.

Gold crept towards the unsuspecting women, a predatory grin on his face.

-If 7 and 9 fought for 3's love, who wins?

Green officially hated his life. Apparently, the bratty midget and Red's 'girlfriend' were now vying for his love. He slapped his hand onto his forehead, now really sure that Arceus really hated him right now. "What did I do wrong in my previous life?!" he sighed, then took to the cover of the trees as the two looked for him in the deep forest.

He would never want to go near that accident-inducing midget nor face Red's wrath.

-Who would make the perfect couple?-

Blue grinned, looking at the stunned faces of all the DexHolders. She stated her opinion, "Well, I think mine and Greenie-Weenie's relationship is the most romantic ever~! Although he should work more on his romance..." Green rolled his eyes, refusing to comment.

Gold put up his hand, retorting, "Well, who knows for sure?! Silver and I totally love each other, right, Silver-hime?" He was slapped across the face by his 'tsundere princess'.

Ruby flicked his imaginary long hair, smirking, "You can't beat childhood romance now, can you? Sapphire and I go a long way back, you know~! Like that time where I-..." A look of shock was plastered onto his face. He wasn't supposed to mention that he remembered the events of Mirage Island... Sapphire locked onto him, deep blue eyes boring into him. "What was that you said?" she asked, her voice dangerously sweet. Ruby ran for it before you could say 'fabulous'.

In the end, the argument of who being the perfect couple lasted the whole day, until they noticed that Red and Yellow had fallen asleep together on the sofa. This made Blue squeal and snap photos, thus declaring that they were the perfect couple.

-Would 5 and 10 go out?-

"Me. And you. On a date," Silver monotoned, staring at Ruby's brightly shining face. "When hell freezes over."

Ruby, not being deterred by his answer, grabbed onto Silver's hand. "Aw, come on, Silver-sempai~! It's going to be fun~! It's not like Gold hasn't cheated on you before-" He noted that Silver had stopped walking and slowed down, a dark aura surrounding him. "He did now, that-" Silver murmured, then turned back to Ruby.

"I'll accept your offer, now, but," he added, seeing Ruby open his mouth, "don't, ever, call me 'Silver-hime'. I'll sock you in the face and down there."

* * *

A/N: Anyways, cookies to those who knows where I got the reference for Sapphy's jobs from~ Hehehe~~~


End file.
